Cinco segundos de cobardía
by Herm Cullen
Summary: Dudar, temer, amar, huir. Nadie puede escapar de estos sentimientos, ni siquiera Hermione Granger. HxHr


**Este fic es el primero que escribí, hace ya unos cuantos años, y por fin he decidido que vea la luz de internet. No tiene continuación y no creo que vaya a hacerla.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Y recuerdo que en mi perfil hay un link a un blog propio compartido. Estamos empezando y estaría bien saber la opinión de la gente (lo que os parece interesante, lo que os aburre…los reviews, en conclusión)**

**La historia se centra después de la Gran Batalla y antes del Epílogo.**

**Ahora sí, que comience el fic:**

(En tan sólo unas horas mi corazón se romperá para siempre)

Dicen que enamorarse es una cosa maravillosa, que te hace poner tu mejor cara y ver las cosas de otra manera. Dicen que es lo mejor que te puede pasar, que es una cosa mágica, que no se puede describir con palabras…

Pero, ¿Qué pasa si la otra persona no te corresponde? Eso nadie me lo dijo. ¿Qué haces si te enamoras de la persona equivocada?¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de tu mejor amigo? Aquel en el que siempre has confiado, la única persona que sabe lo que te pasa por la cabeza y la que no necesita palabras para consolarte.

Y ahora estoy aquí, mirando por el balcón de la habitación del hotel. Pensando en los momentos que tuvimos, las millones de ocasiones en las que pude declararme, pero no pude. Creí que nunca pasaría, que nunca me querrías de la misma manera, que era una locura, que sólo éramos los mejores amigos de siempre.

Cada vez que estaba a tu lado me sentía bien, se sentía perfecto, y no me importaba nada más. Cada vez que me mirabas mi corazón latía de manera desbocada y temía que pudieras escucharlo. Cada vez que me cogías de la mano, o simplemente nos rozábamos, intentaba ocultar el color de mis mejillas. Deseaba que algún día me amaras. Que me agarraras por la cintura y me besaras sin venir a cuento.

Nunca fui la clase de chicas que sueña con su príncipe azul, nunca creí que los chicos fueran un elemento indispensable en mi vida. Nunca tuve la necesidad de ponerme una falda corta para llamar la atención, no veía el sentido al maquillaje.

Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de ti.

Escucho como se abre la puerta, no me hace falta girarme para saber quién es. Siento unos brazos que me rodean desde atrás por la cintura, noto como se recarga en mi hombro para besarme el cuello. Él es tu mejor amigo, él me quiere y yo…él me quiere.

–¿Estás bien, amor?.–Me pregunta con tono dulce que derretiría a cualquiera, pero no puedo sentir más allá de un inmenso cariño.

–Sí, Ron, estoy bien.–Le digo sin mirarle a la cara.–Voy a ver cómo van las chicas, puede que necesiten ayuda.

No se me ocurría nada mejor para escapar de sus brazos. Salgo de la habitación, camino sin ningún rumbo y giro en la siguiente esquina que me encuentro en los largos pasillos del hotel. Me apoyo con la espalda en la pared, respiro varias veces intentando mantener las emociones bajo control. Las lágrimas salen solas de mis ojos sin que yo pueda detenerlas mientras mi mente piensa en diferentes formas para escapar de aquí. Pienso en huir a la otra parte del mundo y escapar como si fuera una ladrona, como si no fuera correcto lo que deseo. No creo que pueda soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

–¿Hermione, estás bien?.–Dice una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Eres tú. Estás aquí, delante mío, inmóvil, como si temieras mi reacción. Puedo ver cómo me recorres con tus ojos para adivinar el por qué de mis lágrimas, esos ojos verdes que tantas noches han protagonizado mis sueños. Es demasiado tarde para limpiarme los restos de mi llanto, así que, te miro fijamente y sin ocultarme.

Es la segunda vez que me preguntan lo mismo en el día de hoy. ¿Tan mala cara hago?

–Sí, estoy bien.–Respondo de manera dura, dejando claro que no quiero compañía en estos momentos. Pero eres muy terco y continúas insistiendo.

–¿Por qué lloras?.–Preguntas mientras te acercas a mí.

–No importa, Harry.–Le contesto de la misma manera de antes y giro la cara hacia otro sitio para no mirarle a los ojos.

–¿Te ha hecho daño?.–Ahora es su tono el que endurece y se llena de preocupación.

–No.–Suspiro y vuelvo a mirarle para tranquilizarle. No se merece que le trate de esta manera.– No me ha hecho daño ni nos hemos peleado.

Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, he adivinado su siguiente pregunta. Te apoyas en la pared, imitándome, junto a mí.

–Pensaba que estarías con las chicas.–Dices mientras giras la cabeza para mirarme.

–No creo que me necesiten…no creo que ni siquiera me echen de menos.–Veo tu cara de incredulidad pero dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación y continúo hablando antes de que puedas decirme lo equivocada que estoy.–¿Y tú? Se supone que tienes que ir vestido de etiqueta.

Le miro de arriba abajo, iba vestido con vaqueros y una camisa verde claro. Desde luego esa no era la mejor indumentaria para el gran momento de hoy.

–Lo sé, pero sabes lo poco que soporto las corbatas como para estar con una todo el día. ¡Además parezco un pingüino!.–Resopló y se pasó la mano por el pelo.–Espero que acabe pronto, odio ser el centro de atención.

–Seguro que no te queda tan mal, lo que pasa es que eres un exagerado y te quejas por todo.–Le sonreí a modo de broma.

–No diría lo mismo si tuvieras que llevar una camisa rosa. Voy de blanco y rosa. ¡Me confundirán con la tarta!.–Dijo mientras intentaba fulminarme con la mirada y yo comencé a reírme.

Harry sonrió al verme estallar y sin que me diera cuenta estaba delante mío, mirándome con una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan. Alargó la mano para retirarme algunas lágrimas que habían sido provocadas por la risa y me perdí en aquellos ojos verdes.

Estábamos tan cerca que sabía que si no lo hacía me arrepentiría, llevaba demasiado tiempo ocultándolo, demasiado tiempo en secreto, demasiado tiempo consumiéndome. Lo besé.

Tardó unos segundos en responderme pero en cuanto lo hizo perdí el mundo de vista. Ya no importaba que hacíamos aquí, no importaban nuestros nombres, no importaba nada excepto sus labios, esos que tantas veces había soñado probar y que resultaban mejores que en mi imaginación.

Era un beso tímido, tierno y dulce. No duró mucho, puede que menos de un minuto, pero deseé que no terminara nunca.

Al separarnos, vi como tenía las mejillas rojas y eso me hizo sonreír como una tonta. Entonces tus ojos se abrieron como platos.

–…Me has besado.–Dices como si no lo pudieras creer.

Nada de lo que dijera iba a arreglar las cosas, sólo podría empeorarlas. Mantuve mi mirada fija en él. Esperé a que se volviera loco o a que se pusiera blanco, a que diera media vuelta, a que no volviera a hablarme. En lugar de eso, Harry se acercó de nuevo, con una mano en mi cintura y otra en mi mejilla. Hizo que nuestros labios se rozaran, cerré los ojos y entreabrí mi boca esperando que me besara de nuevo.

Acabó con la pequeña distancia al tiempo que subía mis manos para acariciar su cuello y enredarme en su pelo. Su agarre se hizo más fuerte, chocamos con la pared que tenía detrás y nos separamos brevemente para mirarnos. Mis manos acariciaron los primeros botones de su camisa, liberándolos. El beso se intensificó, nuestros labios se acoplaban perfectamente, como si llevaran haciéndolo toda la vida. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo como si quisieran memorizarlo y bajó la cabeza para besarme el cuello. Un suspiro escapó de mis labios sin poder evitarlo y pude sentir como sonreía contra mi piel. Le hice levantar la cabeza para volver a besarle con desesperación.

Nos tuvimos que separar unos centímetros para recuperar el aire y nos quedamos con nuestras frentes juntas. Tenía los labios en rojo vivo, el pelo más desordenado que de costumbre y la respiración acelerada. Supongo que los dos tendríamos la misma pinta.

–¿Por qué llorabas?.–Me pregunta de repente.

Le miro confundida, en estos momentos la cabeza me daba vueltas y era incapaz de formar una idea coherente.

–Antes estabas llorando.–Vuelve a repetir de manera suave y calmada.–¿Por qué?

–Por ti.–Las palabras salen de mi boca atropelladamente, antes de ser consciente de sus significado.

Se forma un silencio incómodo donde estará analizando mis palabras, se separa de mí y comienza a murmurar. Parece confundido, inquieto y pienso en irme corriendo de aquí. Ya está todo dicho. Doy media vuelta, dispuesta a no mirar atrás, pero antes de que dé un paso me coge de la mano para retenerme.

–Pensaba que eras feliz con él.–Me dice en voz baja. Y me doy cuenta de lo estúpidos que hemos sido.

Ahora era muy tarde, demasiado tarde para nosotros, demasiado tarde para empezar nuestra historia, demasiado tarde para nuestro final. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos, adorándome, brillando y tremendamente afligidos. Entendí que él jamás dejaría a Ginny, nunca le haría algo así a la familia Weasley, era incapaz de portarse de esa manera con las personas que más cariño le dieron. Simplemente no sería Harry Potter.

Y él lo sabía. Era tan consciente como yo de la situación. Así que, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar como una autómata.

–Pídeme que no me case.

Y aquí estaba todo, justo el día que se casa con Ginny decido confesarle que estoy enamorada de él. Me giro y me doy cuenta de que si yo se lo pidiera sería capaz de dejarlo todo…por mí. Tendría mi final feliz, mi príncipe azul, mi cuento de hadas.

El corazón me late más deprisa que nunca, los latidos resuenan en mi cabeza. El tiempo parece detenerse, todo en cuanto nos rodea desaparece y una verdad me golpea con fuerza. Yo tampoco puedo hacerle eso a Ron, no podría pisotearle de esa manera. Una lágrima cae al suelo desde mis ojos. Y él lo entiende todo, como siempre, sin palabras.

Entonces otra lágrima cae en el suelo enmoquetado, pero esta vez no era yo, era él. Lloraba silenciosamente, sin darse cuenta de cómo resbalaban por su cara, de cómo se escapaban de sus ojos.

Con el corazón encogido fui la primera en dar la espalda para caminar sin mirar atrás. El sonido de sus pisadas en dirección contraria era como un puñal que, a cada paso, hacía una herida.

La boda llegó tal y como estaba prevista. Estaba sentada a su derecha, sin mirarlo. La voz del sacerdote resonaba en las paredes pero había sido incapaz de escuchar lo que decía hasta que llegó el momento en que dijo: "Si hay alguien que conozca algún motivo por el que esta boda no debería de celebrarse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre."

Éste era el momento, mi momento. Sin esperarlo, Harry giró la cabeza en mi dirección de manera disimulada. Fueron cinco segundos, cinco segundos en los que deseé gritar que no se casara, que lo amaba…pero fui cobarde.

El religioso continuo la boda ajeno a mi corazón roto y a la mandíbula contraída del novio. Entonces le llegó el turno a él. Se le hizo la gran pregunta.

Estoy segura de que podía notar mi mirada en su nuca y escuchar mi descompasada respiración. Cinco segundos, cinco segundos de duda donde me permití creer en los milagros.

–Sí, acepto.–Dijo con la voz rota. Probablemente los asistentes a la ceremonia pensarían que era por la emoción del momento, pero me miró disimuladamente y vi que se tragaba las lágrimas por el hecho de ser tan cobarde como yo.

Todos querían felicitar a los novios, la gente les abrazaba y hacían bromas sobre la noche de bodas. Llegó mi turno, le abracé y me atrapó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Me permití oler su perfume para que se quedara grabado en mi memoria y deseé quedarme en el hueco de su cuello eternamente.

Me susurró en la oreja un "Lo siento" cargado de amargura al que sólo pude responder con un "Te quiero". Sonrió tontamente y me encantó. Me volvió a abrazar para poder murmurarme un "Yo también. Te quiero"

Nadie sospechó de nosotros, no les extrañaba ver a Harry Potter abrazando a su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger. Somos casi hermanos.

Casi. Al parecer, esa palabra no tiene ningún significado y se encuentra de adorno en la frase, pues todo el mundo la lee como: "son hermanos".

Al separarnos me sentí vacía, perdida, débil. Ron se reunió rápidamente conmigo para llevarme a la mesa en la que nos sentaríamos para cenar. No escuché ningún brindis, no presté atención a la comida y no tardé en escabullirme antes de ver el baile de la feliz pareja.

Me acerqué a la barra, me senté en un taburete y miré a mi alrededor esperando que esta pesadilla acabara pronto.

–¿Qué le pongo señorita?.–Me preguntó el camarero.

–Lo más fuerte que tengas, por favor.

Este día quedará grabado en mi mente como si estuviera marcado en fuego, este día hice lo correcto para muchas personas, este día enterré un amor para proteger la amistad.

Hoy se celebraba una boda en el mundo mágico y un funeral en dos corazones.


End file.
